User talk:Merthos
Old stuff on the archive. Anklet Recipe 1 Just realised you changed my Anklet Recipe 1 item. Is this how recipes are supposed to be? I added a recipe item that was collected, not ingredients list of recipes. Surely this is wrong and i got over 1000 points deducted cos of this. Not that it matters about the points :P :Quite some time ago we decided that there is not enough data to justify separate pages for the recipes. Therefore there is only one overview page for them. I changes the page you created to a redirect to this overview. - Merthos 19:12, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : ok, so for each recipe item they need to link to an empty page then redirected to recipes page? Adie123 19:18, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Seperating Xbox vs. PC Spawning Criteria Hi! I edited the Sledgehammer page, and rearranged some of the data you put in to separate the criteria for spawning on the Xbox as oppossed to the PC versions of the game. It's not perfect, but it makes things clearer, I think. Take a look, and let me know what you think! Thanks a lot! Valichi 01:47, 2 April 2009 (UTC)Valichi : Looks fine for me. - Merthos 06:39, 2 April 2009 (UTC) New logo and skin? Hi Merthos. My name is Joe and I'm with Wikia Gaming. The Last Remnant Wiki is doing very well these days - almost 3,000 articles and 150,000 pageviews/day. I specialize in designing logos and custom skins, and I wanted to offer to give TLR Wiki a new look that you can be proud of. I'm leaving this message with each currently active admin and asking that you reply on my local talk page with any feedback you have. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 21:54, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Image Copyright Hi, i can take some screenshots from the PC version but i dont have the slightest clue about the copyright for those screenshots then, do you have any idea if thats allowed or not? SolGuyver 14:18, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :I think it should be perfectly fine to do that, seeing as this wiki is promoting the game in a sense :), but wait to see what Merthos says 8D Adie123 14:43, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::He told me it would be fine already so that makes 2 and im gonna take some more shots :). I actually got another question, it seems that whenever i want to insert an already uploaded image i get the error that i have to "specify a file name first", anyone able to help with what im doing wrong? thanks! SolGuyver 14:47, 3 April 2009 (UTC) regarding need help page I was just thinking that it might be a good idea to use the "need help" page. http://lastremnant.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Needhelp Its a widget and might be a good idea for people to know which parts needs more work. Lellen 21:55, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Actually this page would be filled with, well, probalbly more than 80% of the existing pages. So far has been used to mark the articles with missing data, you can see them here. But if you think the "need help" page is useful, go ahead and edit it. - Merthos 08:11, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, fair enough. Its ok to remove the stub part on pages that look fairly complete, and add to new ones that look like crap Lellen 09:55, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Uhm im having problems editing The Enlightened Seven page can't seem to put the pic nicely --Kibaflash 15:53, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Max Stats of Leaders Thanks for all your hard work this is def the best site. Just thought it might b nice to know the max stats of leaders. Raven81 01:09, 7 April 2009 (UTC) The max stats is different between pc and 360 and there are quite a few factor come into play, weapon, accessory, classes, chummy or not etc Sarmu 01:14, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Image help guidlines Hi i got ur msg abbout the q of my pictures.. Think i need some hints on how to make em better.. I run all settings on high with a fps on 60-95.. using prtscn and paint to convert em in to JPEG pictures. I'm gonna look forward to ur answars on mytalkpage. --Firenixzus4ever 19:59, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Heya Firenixzus4ever, your problem maybe because your using microsoft paint. Its a poor program, especially for converting. Download gimp2, which is the free alternative to photoshop 8D http://gimp-win.sourceforge.net/stable.html Adie123 20:14, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Spawn Table Redesign Heya Merthos, ive redisigned the Rare Spawn Table for Ruins of Roblia Castle. Just want your feedback on it. Is it too ott or need any refinement? Adie123 20:53, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Hey Adie, that's quite some table you've got there (hi Merthos). I wouldn't go too far with design at the moment though, not until we've worked out what all the patterns are (if indeed there are any - I've been running in and out of Darken Forest for a few days and I'm not seeing one there). Despite all the work you've put into researching this location, either I'm missing something, or there are no spawning rules here, or we're running into the "insufficient data" problem again. :Anyway, I've put a link onto the article page to try to encourage people to add data where they can. The table itself could perhaps be toned down a little in boldness and colour, if transferred onto the main page it would overwhelm the rest of the article's minimalist design. Might work with only small tweaks if we end up having to make a separate article for each location's spawn rules, but I'm really hoping that isn't necessary. :Ferret37 22:11, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :yeh i was thinking it was a little ott to go onto the main page, but once its complete, then the green area of the table wont be needed (apart from the key/abbreviated names), plus a few tone downs here and there. I just placed it like that so to draw attention on what needs to be done really, to get it finished. On another note about the spawning, it seems that some areas have simple spawn sequences and others have complicated sequences (i.e. Berechevaltelle is a simple spawn sequence, where as Robelia is very complicated) Adie123 22:53, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :: Well, those are definetly too much for my liking. But I don't really care about the ones on the talk pages so just do whatever you like. For the final design we should use css for the formatting, I added the class "standard spawntable" to the ones on Mt. Vackel which currently defaults to the standard layout used everywhere. :: I also did't find any dependencies on the areas I've investigated so far so only a small table below the area should be enough for most locations. Question though: Shall we keep the monster list on the end of the page or are the tables after each area enough? - Merthos 08:26, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm not convinced that there are no dependencies between areas, especially on Mt. Vackel. Take a look at the table I've put on the talk page. I suspect it's incomplete (yes, I know I missed Heaven's Lord), but between us we must have run up that mountain over 100 times and to only draw 9 sets from that when there are a theoretical total of 51 if there are no dependencies is a bit too much of a stretch of the imagination for me. :I don't think we need the monster list if the tables are complete and accurate. :Ferret37 12:51, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, with this table you can see some dependencies. But the question is, do they help you in determining whether there is a rare x areas into the dungeon or not? I'm not 100% sure if it's worth the effort. Anyway, the table looks fine and should be complete with the addition of the Heaven's Lord. - Merthos 17:24, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, I see what you mean. It could be useful if you were looking for a specific rare, and more so in other locations (Darken Forest, if group 2 isn't present at the entrance to area 1, you haven't spawned Mercurius or King Plant in area 3). :We've seen a few options for spawn tables now, and when we've collected more data we can make an informed decision on which one(s) to use. Ferret37 18:19, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I think there are dependencies between areas. On PC it seems to me like there can be only one rare on location. Like if you have 3 areas in location and you find Monster Group 2 then there is higher probability that rare one will appear on the next area. And something if there are more then 2 areas in location there will certainly be rare monster spawned. It looks like it's the same on xbox. But the biggest difference make rare respawning on xbox. Andrety 16:35, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I think also is needed to be checked if monsters spawn when entering location or area. Andrety 20:57, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeh in many cases you can judge what rare can be up by looking at the first few groups of regular mobs. It deffinatly helps, its even helped me while ive been tracking down the last few rares in each location ive been doing. I see a spawn sequence and head to the places where rares spawn with the mobs that are present and that are already on the table, and in alot of cases its saves me alot of time running through the whole map for the search of a new rare. Although, i do still run the whole map the first few goes, just to make sure there isnt a double rare spawn. :As for running back and forth between zones to trigger a spawn. I havnt noticed any zoning triggers tbh Adie123 21:37, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Main page design Hi, I just wanted to bring your attention to this post I made on the main page's discussion page regarding a redesign. JoePlay (talk) 20:14, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Soldier bosses Do you think it's worthwhile to have a pages like Third Committee Soldier or Nagapurian Soldier that lists when they appear and possible drop? Sarmu 15:23, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Do they drop anything useful? I don't think so, only a bit money, some herbs and such stuff. Having a separate page for each fight is too much imo, but a single page would be one big spoiler. I would say just list them with the boss / event (as we already do) and that's it. Maybe add some notes about used arts where applicable but even that might be quite hard because these groups have heavily mixed units. - Merthos 16:23, 10 April 2009 (UTC) The Last Remnant OST I was thinking in posting the game's OST on the main page what do you think Merthos? Kibaflash 16:13, 11 April 2009 (UTC) : There is definitely a copyright on that, so no good idea. It would be deleted anyway. - Merthos 16:18, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Yes i know it has copyright but my idea is providing the links from youtube, the ost is posted on there.Kibaflash 16:25, 11 April 2009 (UTC) : It would still be illegal so no. - Merthos 16:46, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Finished? That you done then? Congratulations. 1000/1000 I assume? Ferret37 18:22, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Congratz, but that depends on if it's the regular or absolute Sarmu 18:34, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Two still missing - Monopole for the Candle formation and the disassamble thing. It was the absolute one but there seems to be no in-game difference, you simply get the achievement after the fight. I assume the the regular one has just less HPs? - Merthos 18:47, 11 April 2009 (UTC) The regular one uses less arts and probably less HP, his hp and arts is depended on BR and the quests you've done Sarmu 18:56, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Amnesia I tried to get Jorgen to become Raider by doing wat it said on the page here for it and he turned out to be a sage. I edited tha page to show wat I had to choose for him to become a Raider. Why did you change it back? Mista Al Capwn 06:01, 13 April 2009 (UTC) HP amounts Heya Merthos, can i draw your attention to this. Adie123 14:50, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Rich text editor gone? Is it just me or is enable rich text editor option gone? I'm trying to enable it Sarmu 18:02, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I completely forgot. I had a conversation with the Wikia staff about all the screwed up edits done with the RTE and asked them if it is possible to disable it. If so than I would start a discussion here whether we want to do it or not. I'm not sure if I wasn't clear enough but they just got ahead and disabled it for the wiki. Sorry, somehow it slipped my mind. :The question is, shall it stay that way (which I would prefer, because lately the edits have been much clearer) or should it be enabled again? - Merthos 18:21, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::I think it can stay like this for now and see what other people thinks, the advantage of having rich text editor is that you don't need to remember the parameter names for occasional edits and obviously new user friendly, but it does stuff some pages up. The major worry I have is some people won't have a clue how to edit some of the stuff when rich editor is disabled. Sarmu 18:53, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Last Remnant Wiki featured I wanted to let all the admins know that The Last Remnant Wiki will be featured in the upcoming first issue of the Wikia Gaming Community Newsletter as an example of the best way to maximize a wiki's Google rank, also known as Search Engine Optimization. To make sure everything is ready for the feature, I just made one last edit to the main page to remove a few unnecessary things (links from some of the text at the top, the Gaming footer, and some text from the 'How to participate' section). Most likely the newsletter will be posted at the Gaming hub, but if not, I'll let you know where to find it. You've all done an excellent job. Congrats on the feature! =) JoePlay (talk) 19:00, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Weapons Images Hi everyone, I just signed up for this website today, but I've been looking at it for about a week now. Using it to make the best file I can on PC. The only thing I found lacking about the sight was images for weapons. One of my biggest questions was what are the best looking weapons in the game. I understand it would take a great deal of effort and time to add images to what seems like a huge variety of weapons for this game. But I guess what I'll end up doing is just taking screenshots on my pc of my weapons and adding them to the website when I can. Anyways I signed up today just so I can add a screenshot of Frost Blade, which I thought was a pretty cool weapon. Anyways I hope some other people here decide to do the same thing as me. But I also want to extend thanks to everyone that helped build this website, since IMO I think it's a great game. Kind of like one of those games like FF7 where you don't care about finishing the game but rather trying to master it and do everything you can. Hi, any edit is welcome. I've just changed the edit on frostblade slightly, i've moved the image into the infobox Sarmu 02:00, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks I wasn't sure how to put it into the infobox. Hi MR Anonymous :P. Funny that youve come along and mentioned this today. I spent a little time today cleaning up an image of the Gae Bolg. I was thinking of making a wallpaper, add a few chars in battle stances etc. Anyhow, i think it would be great to see weapon images on here. As you say though it will take alot of time and effort to get all of the weapons captured and then tidied up. So good luck with that and hope others are interested in helping you 8D - Adie123 02:23, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I'd be more than happy to help, if you can tell me what kind of images you want (in battle, the 'preview' you can see of every weapon), what size they should be, etc. Also, don't forget to sign your comments on talk pages! Lancelot1 06:38, 21 April 2009 (UTC)